


Winter Activities

by BelovedBoy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedBoy/pseuds/BelovedBoy
Summary: Rose and Kanaya bake some cookies as per human tradition.





	Winter Activities

Kanaya walked into the bedroom she shared with Rose, her wife (the mere thought put her in a good mood). “Rose wake up, we have things we need to do today.” 

Rose turned her back on Kanaya and groaned. Kanaya couldn't help but smile. Over the course of their relationship it had become very evident that Rose was not and would never be a morning person. As a rainbow drinker Kanaya could sympathize, but Rose had promised to teach her how to bake today and nothing was going to stand in her way. 

“Rose you promised you’d teach me how to bake today.” Kanaya pressed a quick kiss against her lips. 

Rose groaned again and blearily opened her eyes, “It’s super early, I don’t want to get up.” 

“It’s not that early.” 

“It’s probably,” Rose squints, “8 AM.” 

“It’s 11:38.” 

“Disgusting, how dare it be so early,” Rose turned her back to Kanaya again and covered her head using the blankets. 

“According to you baking cookies is a Christmas tradition and you know I enjoy learning about human traditions. Especially with you.” Kanaya put a little more emphasis on the last sentence.

“This is emotional blackmail. I can’t believe my wife is emotionally blackmailing me.” She glared at the open curtains while slowly sitting up. 

Kanaya closed the curtains with a smile, “I’m not blackmailing you, I’m just appealing to your love for me.” 

“I do love you. Which is why I’ll be up in a little bit.” Kanaya hummed in response. 

She walked to the kitchen pulling out the list of ingredients Rose had given her. A cup of butter, two teaspoons of vanilla extract, three cups of flour, a cup of white sugar, a cup of brown sugar, along with some other things. Rose walked in when she had finished taking out all the ingredients. 

“Alright.” Rose put her hands on her hips. “I am not 100% sure how to do this.” 

“But-“ She lifted a finger dramatically, “I got Jane to give us very detailed instructions. We’re going to be making chocolate chip cookies because those are fairly easy to make and are the stereotypical cookies to leave out for Santa.” 

Kanaya nodded in assent as Rose looked for the instructions Jane had given them. “I’m going to be honest baking cookies isn’t a very ‘Christmasy’ activity but I think it should be fun. Oh here they are. 

“Ok so first we have to…. ‘cream together the butter, white sugar and brown sugar’? What does that mean?” Rose frowned at the neat list of instructions. 

“Perhaps she means we should mix them together until they’re cream like?” Kanaya supplied helpfully. 

Rose quickly grabbed a big bowl and whisk. Kanaya carefully poured the ingredients in while Rose mixed them together. 

“Ok that wasn’t so hard.” 

“Is it suppose to be?” Kanaya had never done anything like this before but it was nice to do something so domestic with Rose. 

Rose put the bowl on the counter and read the next step out loud, “‘Beat in the eggs one at a time.’ Do you want to try mixing this time?” 

In lieu of a response Kanaya picked up the bowl and whisk. Rose gently cracked the egg and dumped it in the bowl. “Go for it.” 

Kanaya wasn’t sure how much force she needed to mix the ingredients but she wasn’t going to let that stop her. What did stop her was the sudden splatter of batter that landed on her cheek. 

“Kanaya not so hard,” Rose laughed, swiping the small piece of batter off her cheek. This was followed by a quick kiss. “Although I certainly admire you enthusiasm.” 

Rose moved behind Kanaya and gently grabbed her arm, “Here let me show you how.” 

She helped Kanaya until they had a rhythm down. “Ok I’m gonna add the other egg now.” 

The process repeated. This time Kanaya didn’t get any batter on her face but she did get another kiss from Rose. Rose walked over to the counter and read again, “Next we have to add in the vanilla extract. Weird, I never knew chocolate cookies had vanilla in them.” 

“We could always leave it out, I don’t think it’s necessary,” Kanaya offered. 

“No it’s fine, we’ll follow Janes recipe. I trust her judgement more,” she replied with a small smile. 

Kanaya hummed, “What’s the next step?” 

“Lets see,” Rose leaned down, “We have to… dissolve baking soda in hot water and then add it to the batter along with some salt.” 

She quickly mixed the two and carefully poured it into the batter. Afterwards she sprinkled the salt in too. Kanaya whisked them all together, making sure they were blended together. “This is very relaxing, I can see why Jane enjoys baking so much.” 

Rose leaned against the counter with a small smile playing on their lips, “Yeah it is nice to be here with you doing something so calming. Very domestic don’t you think?” 

Kanaya couldn’t help but laugh, “I had the exact same thought earlier.” 

“Well you know what they say, great minds think alike.” 

“Oh hush you sap,” Kanaya couldn’t help the smile off her face. “What’s the best step?” 

“Now we just mix in the flour, then the chocolate chips and put them in the oven.” Rose read. “Sounds simple.” 

“Your turn to mix.” Kanaya held the bowl out to Rose expectantly. 

“Did your arms get tired?” Rose teased lightheartedly, grabbing the bowl without hesitation. 

“No,” replied Kanaya briskly, but the smile she was holding back have her away. 

She moved to the counter and grabbed the flour and carefully measured out three cups. Rose whisked while Kanaya slowly emptied the flour into the bowl. Then she repeated the process but this time with the chocolate chips. When she finished she leaned against the counter and watched Rose who was humming a tune while blending everything together. 

It was nice to just stand here watching the love of her life who looked so content. It was all Kanaya had wanted in life. Apparently she got gotten to caught u in her thoughts because she was startled when Rose used to finger to smear some batter in her cheek. “Rose what are you doing?” 

“I just wanted to see if you’d notice,” Rose laughed as she put the bowl on the counter. “However you were very lost in thought. What were you thinking about?” 

“I was thinking about how much I love you and how much I love doing things like this with you.” Kanaya replied, taking one of Rose’s hands in hers. 

Rose’s smile grew wider and she used her free hand to wipe the batter on Kanaya’s cheek away. “I love you too, and I definitely love spending time with you like this.” 

Rose kissed Kanaya chastely, “We have to finish baking these cookies though.”

After shaping the cookies, Kanaya (with some help from Rose) setup the oven and they carefully arranged the dough on the pan before sliding into the oven. 

“And now we wait,” said Kanaya setting a timer for 10 minutes. 

Rose couldn’t hold back a yawn. Kanaya kissed her softly, “Thank you for getting up to help me bake.” 

“Of course! I would do anything for my lovely wife. Which reminds me I got us ugly Christmas sweaters.” Kanaya frowned, “I know you said you didn’t want them but they’re not actually ugly, promise. I’ll be right back.” 

Rose left to grab the sweaters as Kanaya checked up on the cookies. When Rose came back she was holding two sweaters one was pink and had Kanaya’s face sewn on the front. The other was green and had Rose’s face on it. “True love is having a sweater with your wife’s face on it.” 

Kanaya couldn’t help but laugh at that, “Well they certainly are creative. And I can’t say no to you. Let me try it on.” 

She slipped the sweater on as Rose did the same. They fit perfectly. Rose grinned and moved closer to Kanaya, “I must say my face looks great on you.” 

Kanaya just shook her head and gave Rose a kiss. “Thank you for the sweater, it’s very comfortable.” 

Rose kissed her back and checked up on the cookies again, “Well they seem done. That could be described as golden right?” 

Kanaya peeked in, “I think we should wait a little longer, the chocolate hasn’t melted yet.” 

“Baking is a lot of work,” commented Rose, “but it’s a lot of fun too.” 

“It is, especially with you,” Kanaya said as the timer went off. 

When they pulled out the cookies Rose was delighted to find out they had cooked almost perfectly. “Kanaya I love you but I have to go rub this in Dave’s face. He was sure we’d burn them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so tired but I hope you enjoyed this short fic


End file.
